Consumed by Fire
by machi-tan
Summary: "The Flame Alchemist...in the end his flames will end up consuming his soul" -Scar. Takes place in chapter 94-95


**Ok so this is my first FMA ff**

**I had no beta reader but I hope I didn't screw up**

**Ive been working on this for a while and just been putting it off to finish it**

**It's kind of what I thought might have happened it Ed and Scar showed up later than they did**

**I dont really like the ending but it works for me**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

_"The Flame Alchemist...in the end his flames will end up consuming his soul" -Scar. _

Roy looked at the insignificant form in front of him. The disgusting living creature that destroyed his best friend, anger coated him as revenge consumed his every though. He saw Envy uselessly try and inch away. There was no way he was letting this perfect opportunity escape him. He stomped on the creature enough to cause pain, yet still keeping it alive. He was going to make Envy feel the same suffering and hurt he felt when Hughes died.

"So this is your real form?" The dark haired man asked. He looked over its pitiful figure once again. "How ugly," He commented. He watched Envy squirm. "I understand why you're called 'Envy'." Roy's eyes were filled with such rage and anger. He was a different person. "Envy is truly an ugly emotion." Mustang raised his glove preparing to incinerate the wretched creature. "Get the fuck out of my sight Envy!" Roy yelled. Envy's cries filled the air as he pleaded for his life.

Roy stopped as he heard Lieutenant's gun load and ready to fire behind him. He could feel the closeness of the gun behind his head. Head remaining forward he looked back at his subordinate. "What is the meaning of this Lieutenant?" He questioned impatiently. Envy shook as the Colonel increased his pressure.

"That's enough Colonel." Riza answered. "I'll clean this up."

Roy looked ahead annoyed and angered. "He's one flame from being gone forever. I don't want nor need your help." Mustang stated unfazed by the gun in Hawkeye's right hand. "Lower your gun." He ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir." She opposed. "Please open your hand." She commanded.

Roy's patience was destroyed. "No goddamn you!" He cursed. "Now drop your gun!" He yelled furiously.

Riza's hand shook. She took a deep breath and steadied her hand pushing it closer to Roy's head. Anger flamed inside him as furry burned deep in every part of him. Fire built up in his left hand. He acted with out thinking. He turned around and grabbed Riza's right hand with his left. The built up fire began to burn her hand and rapidly increased the temperature of the gun, causing her palm to burn to the gun. As the Colonel whipped around he delivered a painful slap to her left cheek with his right hand. Roy threw her to the ground as he ripped her gun from her hand, along with some skin.

He tossed the gun aside and turned back to Envy. Envy had managed to crawl a few feet away. Roy's foot slammed on the helpless creature. "Now where were we?" Roy asked preparing himself for the final snap that would end Envy and what he though would satisfy his hunger for revenge. Right before his finger could brush against each other, a stream of light ran through the floor and a stone hand rose from the ground freeing Envy from the Colonel's pressure and flinging him towards Edward Elric.

Ed and Scar stood across from Roy. Ed looked on him with disappointed and furious eyes. Roy's evil eyes glared at the blonde teen. "Fullmetal. Give him to me." He ordered. Ed was shocked at the darkness in the Colonel's face and the demonic look in his eyes.

Ed held Envy tighter. "Forget it!" He shouted. Ed noticed the Lieutenant missing. She would never leave his side.

Mustang became more furious at the teen. "Give him to me Fullmetal! I'm not afraid to burn you with him!" Roy threatened.

"Where's the Lieutenant?" Ed asked changing the subject.

"She has nothing to do with this! Now give me that fucking creature!"

"Not until you tell me where the hell Lieutenant Hawkeye is!" Ed shouted back. Roy stared intensely at Edward.

"Behind him," Scar said.

Ed looked up at the tall man then behind the Colonel. He saw a crumpled form on the ground in a ball, long blonde hair laced over the figure. "Lieutenant!" Ed sprinted towards the woman, pushing Roy aside. Ed kneeled next to Hawkeye and set Envy on the ground and transmuted a thick stone barrier, caging him in. Riza was in a ball on the ground clutching her right hand. "Lieutenant are you-" Ed was cut off as he saw blood pooling from her hands. "Lieutenant..." Ed whispered in disbelief. He looked at her face, Tears streamed down her cheeks, but something stuck out. On her left cheek was a large red hand print. Rage filled Edward. He turned to Roy. "What the hell happened to her?" He shouted.

Roy looked at the teen "It's none of your concern! Now give me Envy!"

"Tell me what the fuck happened to Hawkeye!" Ed demanded.

Ed felt a hand on his shoulder. Something wet soaked through his coat. He turned his head and was met with amber colored eyes. "Edward, I'm fine." He saw the burn marks on her hand.

"Lieu..." Ed stopped as Riza began to stand up. All eyes were on her, Ed's concerned, Roy's hate filled, and Scar's neutral eyes followed her.

"Lieutenant bring me Envy." Roy commanded. Riza looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes and nodded. Roy smiled believing she had finally seen the error of her ways. The blonde woman walked over towards her still hot gun and picked it up. She looked at her commander before aiming the gun towards the thick stone barrier. The colonel smirked before Riza's eyes turned determined and hurt as she redirected her gun towards Mustang. "What's the meaning of this?" He shouted. Ed and Scar watched silently from the sidelines. "Free that damned creature so I can kill him! That's an order!"

"I'm sorry, sir but I can't do that." Riza spoke coolly.

Roy growled, "Don't you dare disobey me you incompetent little bitch!" Riza's grip tightened on her gun as she saw he had gone where she could not, and it was her duty to bring him back. Riza fired a shot. The noise echoed and rang in everyone's ears as they all stared in disbelief.

Roy began stumbling backwards as he pressed his hand to his waist. Riza held back the tears that formed in her eyes as she whispered an apology. Ed stared in shock as Scar remained emotionless. Roy fell against the wall and tried to stand, but it was in vain as his legs began to give out on him and he sunk to the ground. Riza stood over him and aimed her gun towards him. The pain was barely noticeable in her eyes and she wasn't shaking at the thought anymore. She would bring him back. She would stop him from going further past the line he said he would never cross.

Roy looked up at his lieutenant and saw the gun aimed at him. "What are you doing?"

The woman took a deep breath and said, "I'm bringing you back," and with that Riza fired her gun.

Roy's eyes widened as he continued to stare at his lieutenant. The sound of the bullet firing continued to ring in his ears. He turned his head to the bullet hole in the wall two inches away from his head. The dark haired man looked back at Riza, the imprint of a hand now a fading pink. His eyes lingered to her still bleeding and burned hand; his eyes grew as he snapped back to reality.

Riza slowly began to smile as she knew he was back. His dark eyes met her rust colored as he asked, "Lieutenant, what have I done?"

She gave a faint smile and answered, "Nothing that matters anymore,"

Roy looked at her, still shock in his eyes, as he began to stand up. Mustang looked at the stone barrier that held Envy, and then back at the blonde woman. Her smile faded as she said, "I'll clean this up." She looked over towards the blonde teen, "Edward, would you mind?" She asked motioning to the stone barrier.

Ed snapped out of his dazed state and did as the lieutenant asked. Clapping his hands together and placing them on the ground the stone barrier disappeared and revealed a frightened Envy. Roy clinched his fist as his anger began to grow, until his subordinate glanced at him. The dark eyed man stopped as Hawkeye raised her gun to Envy and whispered, "This is for Brigadier General Hughes and Colonel Mustang," before firing. Her shot echoed as the homunculus turned to dust.

All eyes were on her once again, she lowered her gun and sighed as she placed it in the holder. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a long bandage. After wrapping her hand she turned to the group of guys, "We need to go, we still have a job to do." Scar nodded and began to walk ahead. Ed looked at Riza then nodded and followed Scar.

Roy looked at his lieutenant and lowered his head, "I'm sorry,"

She looked at him and gave him a faint smile. "It's alright." She looked at the two people in front of them. "Come on," Mustang nodded as they began walking.

**

* * *

**

****

I hope you liked it!

Pretty please tell me what you think and you will get a cookie

SUPER IMPORTANT:

YOU WILL REVIEW BECAUSE YOU READ THIS!

Thanks

machi-tan


End file.
